Haunted
by Pixistxs
Summary: Shane, Eve, and Michael become really worried about Claire when they start to notice changes in her normal habits. Whats going on with Claire and Can they stop it before it gets worse? This is my first fanfic, so im not sure how my story is but R&R please. merci. Disclaimer: I do not own The Morganville Vampires nor their characters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fanfic and to be honest I am kind of winging it, so all I ask is for some R&R and if you do throw me to the flames at least burn me to the point where the worst damage is second degree burns. Thanks **

* * *

Claire POV

_Its only a matter of time before the find out, so you might as well just come out and say it._

Its been like this for weeks now. I have heard this voice and its never good. The nightmares won't stop. The same one over and over. Some thing is coming and I know its big. I walked into the kitchen only to find Shane, Eve, and Michael staring at me, like I have two heads.

" what", I asked.

No one spoke to me except the voice. _Secrets so many secrets. They obviously know. Might as well run while you can. _I tried to hold back my screams as the pain set in, it came every time the voice spoke to me.

"we need to talk" My boyfriend, Shane, told me. His voice was just oozing with concern. Even as he said it, he looked as if he was trying to fight the erge to just pull me away from whatever danger he thinks is threatening me. I walked over to the table and sat down. It was relatively quiet even though we were suppose to be having a "talk". Eve broke the silence.

'Claire, what's going on"

'What do you mean" I yawned.

"That! Wait- take your glasses off"

"what? No"

"Claire, Please." Now Shane decided to join the team.

"No! Why are you ganging up on me?" I knew I was wrong. But once these glasses come off everything goes down.

"Do you have something to hide?" Now Michael grew a vertebrae and decided to join in. He eyes are glowing a dull red, so I know he is about to vamp out.

" No, I don't. So if that is all I would like to leave the house now." I turned to walk away when Shane grabbed me and pulled away my glasses. They all gasped.

"Claire your eyes"

"What about them Shane?" I snapped.

"they are dark as night. What's going on -"

I ran as fast as I could before he going to finish, I half expected Michael to catch me but he didn't. I ran to TPU but didn't stop, I kept running into the forest and sobbed. Then I felt the most horrible pain and the voice came in.

_You'll never be able to outrun me and what's coming for you._

Shane POV

I can't believe Claire just ran out like that. I don't understand what went wrong, I have never seen her in such a hurry to get away from us, her family and her boyfriend. Her eyes had huge dark circles around them, there was hardly any emotion in them but I could see that they held secrets and I was going to find out what it was.

" we have to find her" Eve sounded like the emotions my unspoken thoughts had.

Michael was too many steps ahead of me and was jingling his keys so fast it was like a hyperactive reindeer was in the room. We got in the car and we drove to common grounds, Myrnin's lab, and to the Ice Queen's Liar. Michael decided we should start to walk and see if he could catch her scent. We have been walking for hours, and it started to rain really hard. The Michael just took off, Eve and me ran as fast as we could. Then we heard this ear splitting shriek, and we found Claire doubled-over. She looked like she was in so much pain I could stand it, I ran to her and tried to talk to her but she kept saying " He's coming… Not going to stop til he finds me" Eve and Michael looked like they have seen a ghost, when she let go of her head. She looked so confused. All she said was " Catch me". Then I caught her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

**AN: i know it's not much, but i would like to see how the R&R goes before i move further. please be honest but not like brutal. merci.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got way more R&R than I expected, so I really appreciate it. I am still winging it, so bare with me. **

* * *

SPOV

"Claire? Come on Claire wake up, please wake up" I was on the verge of tears, she looked so battered.

"Eve for God's sake stop crying, Mikey? Help me pick her up!"

Michael picked her up and she instantly came to, and started screaming. I tried to calm her down and she locked eyes with me. I backed up. Her gaze was so intense I couldn't hold it for long, I looked up again and she looked confused.

"What the hell is going on? Eve, why are you crying? Michael, put me down I have legs for a reason." She was bouncing from question to question.

"Claire, honey, are you okay?" Eve looked just as confused as I was.

"yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She was lying I could tell, plus I knew my girl like the back of my hand. I looked at Michael and he could tell too.

"well, you passed out, and started screaming when Michael picked you up! What is your deal!-"

"Eve" Claire tried interrupting, even I knew that wouldn't shut her up.

"I mean first you have black rings around eyes, and you tried to hide it and-"

"_Eve_!" Claire practically yelled at the top of her lungs, but eve finally shut her mouth.

"I am _fine_, just calm down,"

"okay well, let's go home." I probably knew I didn't look as confident as I sounded, but she didn't argue so she must have believed me.

CPOV

We started walking back in silence and all I did was think, they kept casting looks at me but I tried to pass them off after a while it started to get irritated but I held my tongue. I have heard the voice for while, I wonder how long I was passed out, I know eventually I am going to have to come clean. I know they well accept me because they love me but I know they won't accept everything that comes with me.

I remember when Shane looked at me and my instincts took over. i almost lost control before i could get myself under control. That can _never _happen again. I feel very weak right now, I need to get more energy, before I fall flat on my face. 2 more blocks to go. i need to figure away to find out whats going with out raising even more trouble. I didn't even go to Myrnin's today, im so fired. I need to find an excuse, a believable one in fact.

_You can tell them or I will_

I winced. "Claire ?"

"I'm fine. I just hit my toe on the sidewalk." I hate lying, but I can't screw this up.

They just stared and my fist clenched.

"lay off the daggers, I am fine. Do you guys trust me or not?" They mumbled "yesses" and "sorries" .

I looked up and I saw something out the corner of my eyes, I froze and I searched. I started to walk forward when Michael grabbed my wrist.

"what?"

"where do you _think_ your going?"

"I just want to check something out."

"No, Claire. Its almost dark and its not safe. Please. Lets go."

He looked at me with pleading eyes, and I tried to resist the yes. But point of fact no one can resist an angel-like vampire.

"fine"

_So close but yet so far, if anything I am around the corner. Can you find me before I find you? _

I will find you and I will stop you myself. You know what I can do. I thought fiercely.

The voice tsked me._ Poor Claire, your going off of lies. _I was about to retaliate but I saw a flash across the street, and I wasn't going to let Michael talk me out of it. I ran to it.

"CLAIRE! Come back! where-" Michael sounded shocked I didn't listen. Shame.

I could hear the footsteps but I wasn't stopping I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I finally stopped but only when I saw him. I could hear the others catching up to me. I was kind of curious to why Michael didn't vamp out on me. I smirked because I figured it was due to shock of me not listening to his "_instructions_".

"Claire! Why did you-" Shane stopped obviously taking in our unexpected presence.

"Who the heck are _you?" _Eve.

"I told you to-" I heard Michael hiss as he took in our situation. However I couldn't seem to grasp the situation we were in. I started to take a step back but the he spoke to me.

"Bonjour _Puissant, _J'ai trouve toi finalement"

* * *

**AN: Puissant in French means to have great power or influence. (mighty, powerful, potent), I have found you finally. if you have some ideas, just PM me, other than that please R&R! :)**

**-Pixistxs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I would like to thank you guys for the R&R, I think I finally got something going here. All I got to do is spin the yarn. ^.^**

_Previously: Bonjour Puissant, J'ai trouve toi finalement. _

* * *

CPOV

"Oliver."

"I have been searching for you for sometime now, and I must admit I didn't expect you of all people to be le puissant and but you do live up to your name." He practically snarled at me.

"Puissant? What is that? Claire, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing, Shane but we need to leave."

"Ah, not so fast _Clara" _I clinched my fist, when he spoke my French name with disgust.

"_Don't call me that. _What do you want?" I yelled, almost losing control. _Almost._

"I want your _power." _He lunged for me, I jump to the side, and Michael vamped up to fight back. But there was something wrong with Oliver this time. I watched as Michael threw him into a tree, and Oliver retaliated by getting up and snarling. Some tactic. But when I looked close enough I noticed his hands where glowing. He has more power this time.

I clinched my fist and closed my eyes. I relaxed and let my power spread through me, and i ran at Oliver.

SPOV

Claire and _Oliver _where talking about something I tried to talk but once again I was interrupted, but I could tell this was a big deal. He lunged for Claire, and I couldn't move quick enough. But I didn't have to, Claire moved faster than any human, as fast a vamp. But she couldn't be one. I wouldn't be able to take it, whatever it is it seemed like she couldn't help it.

I looked over at Eve and she looked like she was shocked. She was watching Michael fight Oliver, but stopped and was staring at Claire.

I looked over and she was shaking, her eyes were closed and her fists were clinched I ran over to her, but Eve beat me to her.

"Claire, Babe, are you okay? Can you look at me?" She kind of, oddly enough, felt like she was angry.

"CB? What's going on? MICHAEL!" Eve screamed I looked over and Michael was thrown so hard against a tree he knocked it off its roots. We ran to him, he looked up and gasped.

CPOV

I couldn't answer them, I felt the power coursing through by veins, I tried to relax but once I heard Eve scream I lost it. My eyes slowly took on a violet color and I let my power free.

I lunged at Oliver, while Eve and Shane went to Michael, I high kicked him in the face, as I picked up momentum I spun and kicked him square in the chest. I use my speed to bring his body down faster as he began to fall. I used a stick, well actually was so angry I broke a tree-limb and I stabbed him in his heart and he fell limp. Maybe it was a little extra, but I couldn't help it, then I realized something, if Oliver could find me then so can the other hunters.

"Guys we need to go NOW!" I rushed over to them.

"Claire, y-your eyes."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Eve I know, we have to go now."

"Shane, it's rude to stare"

"Well, your eyes are freaking purple! How the hell did you kick _Oliver's _ass, yet Michael couldn't and he was full on vamp?"

I closed my eyes, a breathed until I felt I was calm, I opened my eyes and they gasped so I knew they were back to normal.

"Look, I promise I will explain but we need to get out of here. Please."

They slowly got up, and when I turned around Oliver was gone. We started running back to the Glass House, I tried to control my speed but he could be anywhere. We finally got back and I walked ahead of everyone as I sat down on the when the voice kicked in, just when I thought everything was good.

_If you think Oliver's trouble just wait until you see me._

"I just took down Oliver, and it was much of a fight so you must be the grade level equivalent to a first grader." I snarled back. An skull splitting pain set in and I screamed and dropped to the floor in the process. I was clutching my head half expected for pieces of my skull to be in my hands.

Someone touched my back.

"Claire! Talk to me, what's wrong" Shane.

"Shane what's going on? CB?" Eve.

"I don't know, but take care of Mike, he took a beating."

She nodded and dashed off. What felt like hours later the pain finally started to fade, but I winced as the voice chimed in, with such lovely advice.

_Next time you'll think twice before you defy me._

I looked up, and saw three faces filled with worry, concern, fear, and love. Michael was the first one to speak.

"Claire, _what _are you?"

I debated answering that for a good 3 seconds, and I looked up at them, took a deep breath, and smiled.

"I am a hybrid."

* * *

**Please R&R, i am actually updating frequently. unlike a couple stories i read up here. i also hate waiting. i think i may have Chapter 4 dont by.. midnight maybe. i dont know but R&R and all that chiz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Bonjour, I want to clear something up, it wasn't that comment that was uber long, and had been on the review list but disappeared, I wish I knew what happened to it but I can't find it anymore. Anyway it was some other showerhead that decided to yank my chain. Anyway, I worked really hard on this chapter and I am trying something new like with more details or something like a promised, so I hope its good. Oh and hybrids are typically a cross between two different species.**

_Previously: I am a hybrid. _

* * *

**CPOV**

My smile faltered when I saw how they were looking at me. Eve and all her goth glory looked shocked, Michael looked tense, like he might attack me but thought better remembering how well I took down Oliver, and I couldn't dare look at Shane so I looked at my shoes well aware of what they looked like.

They stood frozen in place for quite some time, I snapped my fingers in their faces to make sure it wasn't me or anything but surely enough they recovered and bulldozed me with questions.

"A _what?"_ They all asked in unison.

"A hy-brid." I said enunciating the syllables.

"You mean like a wolf?" Eve actually looked excited.

"Kind of,"

"Holy crow, can you turn into a wolf?" I nodded. "That is so cool, what else can you do? Can you-"

"Hey Eve, you want to tune it down. Some people actually want to know what is going on with their girlfriend."

"Oh shut up Shane, admit you thought it was hot when you saw Claire take down Olipop. Speaking of, Claire would you care to explain something?" They all looked at me expectanly, then the words just rushed out my mouth.

"Well, I am a hybrid but for the rest of my species that is a cross between a human and a wolf. But for me something is different, I have extra powers, which makes me the most powerful out of them all but I can't be the alpha because its not in my blood. Eventually i found out that i could be used for dark purposes and people started coming after to me. So I left and came here to get free, because people are always after me, and um I guess Oliver was a hunter and found me so I kind of used my powers to kick his…" I trailed off.

"Claire, why didn't you say anything?"

"Shane, I am kind of being _hunted _in case you weren't listening."

"Sorry, we'll get through this, right guys?"

They all nodded, and I smiled which faded again because Eve was just bouncing with enthusiasm so I decided to give her a little treat. But Michael had one more question. I forgot he was there up until now, he has just been staring at me.

"Hey, Claire?"

"Yeah Michael?

" Er.. Does Amelie know about you or Oliver for that matter?'

"well- duh. She knew the moment I entered this town. She knew I was running, apparently my mom called in a favor and Amelie was more then welcome to help me. I just had to lay low, for like ever. But Oliver just ticked me off. so i am not sure she knows his purposes, because she is the high and almighty and has better things to deal with, Anyway Eve?"

"Yeah CB?

This was going to be good. " Can you do me a favor, and poke Michael's stomach?"

She paled, she always got light headed when she touched his abs. "Er.. What? Are you sure?"

"Oh, absolutely." She nodded and walked over. She placed one hand over his stomach and her heart rate escalated but it was her thoughts, I was focusing on.

Mocking Eve's voice I said, "Why the hell would she put me through this torture? I really just want to rip his shirt off right now. Oh my god"

Eve screamed and lunged for me, I couldn't stop laughing. Michael and Shane looked so confused. Michael grabbed Eve and held her tight against him. "Claire what the hell did you do? Eve calm down, what happened." Eve stopped struggling and blushed fiercely.

I manage to get my laughter down to a giggle, "I said her thoughts, out loud."

"Claire, when I get my hands on you, I will kill you myself"

'Oh come one Eve, you wanted to know what I could do so I should you."

"whatever, Is that why Oliver is after you?"

I froze. I guarded my emotions and put a wall up firmly in place. Shane saw my reaction and came over to calm me down. He made soothing sounds and words, but I couldn't shake my reaction. I glitched out of Shane's arm over to the wall. And began shaking fiercely. Shane ran over to me and asked me how I moved from one placed to the other. After and hour of glitching back and forth I managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Oliver is not the only one after me, there are hunters after me because I can be used as a weapon. Like I gun if you put me together right I can be used a weapon. I think vampires will know about me, because Oliver would do anything to stop me from doing what I was born to do" I looked down, I knew the next question before they asked so I just answer before they could ask. _What were you born to do?_

"Oliver used to be the alpha of hybrids before he got turned. He became a dictator and no one could stop him. But because he got turn he could live forever and no one could do a thing about and no one else could take the place of the previous alpha because he never died, until I was born he would torture the people. I was born to kill him. But obviously he wants to kill me before I kill him."

"That won't happen, Claire I won't let it and neither will Amelie. She sees you as a necessity." Michael made it seem like a fact rather than a statement or an opinion.

"It doesn't matter, something bigger is coming and Oliver knows it too. Its coming here and we're going to need everything we can get to stop it."

"How do you know? Claire I really wish you didn't have to go through this."

"I am not a baby Michael, but yeah I get your point but there's nothing we can do about it now." I snapped.

"Claire-Bear? How do you know something is coming?" I hadn't notice Eve had finally calmed down and I was glad and sad at the same time because she had going from angry to worried in a split second.

"Because I can hear it"

"what do you mean?"

"It's like a second voice in my head but way too painful every time it speaks. Its very bad and I can feel it but I haven't hear it since we started this conversation. But im tired so I am going to bed." I started to walk but stopped because their thoughts were filled with so much compassion and understanding.

_I can't believe Claire has so much responsibility, but I will always protect her she is like my sister. Maybe we could practice fight sometime._

_Claire-Bear is so cool. I shouldn't worry about her because she can handle herself, but she is forever my best friend. _

_Claire did look hot when she kicked Oliver's ass. I know we will get through this, it's not like she is a vamp, but I still love her. What is she doing ?_

"uh Claire, why did you stop?

I turned and ran to Shane and hugged him so tight and said, "awe, Shane I love you too., And Michael, tomorrow after work,backyard meet me there, bring blood because you'll need it." I have never seen Shane blush before, he looked so cute until I covered it up so I glared at him and Michael looked like a kid with a new puppy.

"Really Claire you mean it?" I nodded and he ran over to hug me.

"Hey! Get your hands off my girlfriend!"

They continued to banter while I walked over to Eve and told her, "Eve we will always be best friends" and we hugged. We sat for a while until we fell asleep on the couch.

_**Next morning, **_**SPOV**

After what Claire told me, I have never loved her so much before. I woke up and we were on the couch while Claire was snuggled against me. I looked up and Eve and Michael were mirroring us. I went to lay down when Claire woke up and started panting, I tried to calm her down but she kept screaming. Eventually, Michael and Eve woke up and tried to help me. But Claire got up and started to pace. I tried to ask her what's going on through my thoughts, and she kept saying _I am weak not strong, I'll fail… _I looked at Eve and Michael and they must have heard the same thing.

"Babe, what's wrong? Your not weak, your one of the strongest people I know, Please come here."

She looked at me, debated, and reluctantly walked over. Well, started to but she did that weird glitching thing and ended up on the couch. I sighed and walked over.

"Claire what happened."

"It's the nightmares, it's coming for me, and in my dream it killed you guys right in front of me, then I woke up." She sounded so small and fragile.

"CB, we will always be here no matter what. That is not going to happen. I believe in us, all of us." Eve was certain and I had to admit I was a little scared but I did believe in us.

"She is right, Claire. I agree with her, and not just because she is my girlfriend."

"Wow, Mikey, great pep-talk. But he is right too, nothing is going to happen like that. Okay?"

She nodded and said, "Alright your right, and Eve get those thoughts out your head before I say them aloud."

"Oops. I couldn't help it." I wonder what they were about.

"You don't want to know." Claire whispered to me. I laughed, so did Michael. Then the door bell rang. I went to open the door and when I looked up I saw _Oliver, _in a long dark trench coat and black gloves.

He smiled and said, " Hello, is Claire here?"

* * *

**AN: so I worked hard on this one, I kind of think its better than the others because I put more detail. but anyway R&R and PM me if you have some ideas. This one is the longest one I did. I feel so proud. **

**-Pixistxs**


	5. Back from the dead, hell was quite nice

** AN: I am back loves. So since I am now back I guess I could be sure chill and give you the happs about my where abouts. Well here the deal, I went through this think my friends calls the dark days. Apparently I was completely in another world, which I do not mind. But I swear to all that is true I could have sworn I was cursed or something, I had this bad feeling and still do BUT now that I am back I am going to write some fanfic about Twilight and MV. Maybe power rangers but the names of the stupid nighlocks will get confusing trying to decipher them. But yeah its on and poppin' now. **

**- Pixistxs **


End file.
